good enough
by Yusviracchi
Summary: Takdir telah memisahkan dua insan yang saling mencintai. Sebab ada suatu hal yang tak bisa diubah dan diperbaiki. [WARNING CRACKPAIR! ItaTema] [Slight: ShikaTema]


**GOOD ENOUGH**

**DISCLAIMER BELONGS TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**STORY BY ME**

**WARNINGS: TYPO(s), OOC, AU, ALUR CEPAT AND OTHERS**

[ _di saat semuanya berakhir di koridor ruang tunggu _]

[ 4 ]

Iris _emerald_ itu menatap lurus ke arah jendela yang menampilkan pemandangan seluruh isi kotanya, Suna. _Flyover_ yang menggantung berisikan mobil yang lalu lalang, gedung-gedung perusahaan tinggi, jalanan, begitu pula pusat perkotaan berada dalam satu _frame_.

Ia menghela nafas, bosan. Ia gunakan tangan kanannya untuk menangkup dagunya, menjadikan sandaran kursinya menjadi tumpuan sikunya untuk menahan beban di atasnya. Ia tiup perlahan poni pirang miliknya, menyebabkan helaian-helaian rambutnya itu berterbangan sejenak.

"Temari-_san_?"

Seseorang memanggil namanya dari balik pintu.

"Jika ingin bertemu denganku, ketuklah dulu sebelum memanggil namaku, Mari," ujarnya dengan nada sedang, namun masih terdengar oleh sekretarisnya yang masih berada di luar ruangannya.

"Ah, maaf Temari-_san_, aku lupa," wanita berambut coklat sebahu masuk ke ruangannya, diselingi cengiran lebar darinya sambil menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Ada apa?"

"Seseorang dari perusahaan Uchiha ingin bertemu dengan Anda selaku ketua divisi _marketing_ dan ingin menawarkan kerja sama dengan perusahaan kita," jawabnya sembari memberikan map dengan dua tumpuk, berisikan data-data disana.

Air muka Temari menegang seketika. Tubuhnya tiba-tiba lemas begitu saja.

"Uchiha? Sejak kapan? Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku ini dari waktu sebelumnya?" sembari membuka beberapa lembar yang ada di dalam map itu, kedua matanya menyipit.

"Eh? Aku kira Gaara-_sama_ sudah lebih dahulu memberitahukannya kepada Anda," ujar Mari kebingungan.

Tangannya masih sibuk dengan lembaran-lembaran yang ada di dalam map itu. Di atas kertas itu, tertera data-data dari perusahaan Uchiha beserta proposal pengajuan kerja sama. Disana juga terdapat beberapa _profile _atasan-atasan yang bekerja di perusahaan Uchiha.

Raut wajahnya kembali berubah ketika ia melihat salah satu _profile _Uchiha disana.

Tersampir foto berukuran 4x6 yang menampilkan seorang pria berambut hitam panjang diikat satu rendah. Tatapan matanya sayu, namun terkesan tegas dan penuh wibawa. Ada dua garis di dekat kedua matanya yang menghiasi wajah tampan Uchiha ini.

_Dia, masih belum berubah_.

Dan Temari kembali menutup matanya. Deru _AC_ di ruangannya yang sudah jadi rutinitasnya terasa berdengung dan suaranya terasa begitu memekakan telinga.

Uchiha Itachi.

"Inilah sebabnya aku benci berurusan dengan para Uchiha."

[ _aku yang sedang menunggu, menggerutu pada waktu ]_

[ 1 ]

Dengan tangan kirinya, Temari menyibak kasar poninya ke atas kala angin ikut serta menerbangkan beberapa helai poninya. Kakinya melangkah begitu saja, menghiraukan orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang melewatinya atau sekedar menatap padanya dengan penuh tanda tanya.

Sekali lagi, ia pegang perlahan kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut nyeri.

_Sialan, aku lupa kalau tubuhku tidak kuat dengan alkohol_.

Ia dudukkan pantatnya di tepian tangga, berpikir lagi akan pulang dengan mengendarai mobilnya sendiri. Namun akal sehatnya masih bisa membuatnya berpikir dua kali. Ia tak ingin menjadi bulan-bulanan ayahnya lagi karena telah mengemudikan mobil setelah ia menyuplai alcohol ke dalam tubuhnya sekaligus membenturkan mobilnya untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Ia menunduk, berharap pusing yang hinggap di kepalanya hilang begitu saja. Seketika angin malam kembali menerpa dirinya, membuat dirinya menggigil kedinginan. Siapapun tahu bahwa angin malam tidak baik untuk kesehatan.

"Ah sialan, jaket… jaket," celotehnya sembari bangkit hendak menuju mobilnya, mencari jaket coklat tua miliknya.

Langkahnya terhenti begitu dirasakannya ada seorang yang menyampirkan jaket berwarna hitam di bahunya.

"Eh? Oh? Apa ini?" matanya memicing.

Pria disebelahnya memakai kemeja berwarna _navy blue_ dengan dengan model tiga seperempat. Mata hitam kelam yang menatap ke arahnya, rambut ikat rendah khasnya, dan garis di antara kedua matanya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Uchiha Itachi, teman seangkatannya dulu saat mereka menimba ilmu bersama di Konoha.

"Uchiha? Kau belum pulang?"

"Menurutmu?"

Hening menyelimuti mereka berdua.

"Kalau kau mau, biar aku yang bawa mobilmu dan mengantarkanmu ke rumah."

Atensi Temari seluruhnya beralih kepada pria yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Oh, tidak. Jangan. Nanti Ayah marah padaku karena aku pulang dengan mabuk, hahaha," jawabnya diakhiri tawa.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu biar aku belikan minuman pereda mabuk." Itachi bangkit dari duduknya begitu saja.

"Eh? Tidak tidak. Tidak usah," jawabnya sembari menarik baju bagian bawah Itachi.

"Sebentar lagi akan lebih baik, tenang saja," di sela-sela mabuknya, Temari masih memasang cengiran khasnya sambil memamerkan dua buah jarinya dan membentuknya menjadi tanda '_peace_'.

"Kau ini masih mabuk total, tahu," Itachi menyerah dan mendengus. Namun akhirnya, ia duduk kembali di sebelah Temari sembari memberikan sebotol air mineral yang setengah isinya tampak sudah habis.

"_Ne_, Uchiha. Ada angin apa kau menemuiku?"

Melalui ekor matanya, Itachi melirik.

"Memangnya salah? Apa tidak boleh?"

Temari terkekeh dan sejurus kemudian ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak, tidak. Hanya saja _stoic _dan orang kaku macam dirimu yang tampaknya tidak tertarik pada wanita menemuiku, begitu saja. Atau kau mau mengorek suatu informasi dariku? Hm?" racaunya sambil mengibaskan jari lentiknya tepat di hadapannya.

"Dimana Shikamaru?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

Itachi tidak menjawab. Ia masih mengedarkan pandangannya di sekitarannya, mencari sinyal-sinyal kehadiran pemuda berambut nanas yang dimaksud.

"Heh, Uchiha. Apa maksudmu menanyakannya? Kau mengejekku ya?" Temari meninju lemah bahu lengan pria di sebelahnya, menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam dan tampak mengancam, dalam tatapan mabuk, tentunya.

"Kita sudah tidak bersama lagi, bodoh," ucapnya sambil membuka tutup botol yang diberikan Itachi.

"Begitu?"

Tak ada jawaban. Temari hanya mengendikkan kedua bahunya. Matanya menatap lurus ke bawah, tampak enggan berhadapan dengan manik hitam legam Itachi yang kini sedang mengamatinya dan hanya menatap ujung _high heels_ miliknya dan berganti ke arah _paving block _yang berada di bawahnya.

"Bukankah itu bagus?"

Atensi Temari teralihkan begitu saja ketika tiga kata tersebut terlontar dari bibir Uchiha Itachi.

"Tak kusangka seorang Uchiha sepertimu cerewet."

"Lebih baik daripada memendam perasaan, bukan?"

Lagi, Temari memicingkan matanya untuk memperjelas objek yang sedang berhadapan dengannya.

"Ah, sialan. Aku jadi tambah pusing, tahu!" ujarnya sembari mengacak rambut pirangnya dan bangkit dari duduknya dengan spontan, mengabaikan Itachi yang masih menatapnya tanpa arti.

Kala kakinya baru menginjakkan anak tangga pertamanya, gerakannya terhenti ketika tubuhnya ditahan begitu saja oleh tangan kekar yang melingkari pinggang rampingnya. Kadar alkohol di tubuhnya yang kini semakin berkurang membuat kesadarannya berangsur pulih. Ia putar kepalanya agar dapat melihat sosok Itachi.

Namun di saat yang sama ia urungkan niatnya ketika dahi Itachi lebih dulu sampai dan mengenai dahinya sendiri. Helaian rambut hitam milik pria itu sudah menerpa wajahnya. Dan ketika manik hijaunya bertabrakan dengan manik hitam kelam Itachi, pikirannya kembali kacau. Wajah mereka terlalu dekat hingga keduanya dapat merasakan hembusan nafasnya masing-masing.

"Itachi?"

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Apa?" dirinya tersentak.

"Sejak dulu, sejak kau sibuk dengan kegiatan organisasimu, sejak kau berpidato di hadapan seluruh murid Konoha High School sebagai perwakilan murid berprestasi, bahkan saat kau masih menjalin hubungan dengan bocah Nara itu," ujarnya dan masih tetap menatap bola mata bertahtakan _emerald_ di hadapannya.

Temari bingung. Apakah ini karena efek mabuknya? Apa telinganya bermasalah? Kenapa ia harus berhadapan langsung dengan si _prodigy _Uchiha? Ataukah ini juga hanya sebatas ilusnya semata? Tapi kenapa harus Itachi?

Rengkuhan Itachi di pinggangnya, suaranya, hembusan nafasnya, ini semua terlalu nyata untuknya.

Segera ia mendorong dahi Itachi dengan dahinya.

"Tunggu, tunggu." Kepalanya kini kembali berdenyut.

"Apalagi yang perlu kau tunggu?"

"Tentu saja jawabannya, Uchiha bodoh! Kau pikir kau akan langsung begitu saja menerima jawaban dari orang yang mabuk?" jawabnya ketus.

"Kalau kau menjawab 'iya', kurasa aku akan mempercayainya baik jika kau mabuk atau tidak," jawabnya santai dan tanpa beban.

"Heh! Kau pikir mempertimbangkan perasaan itu semudah mengatakan 'iya' seperti yang kau bilang?"

Pergelangan Temari kembali dicekal dan berada dalam genggaman Itachi tanpa ia sadari. Sekali lagi, ia menatap netra hijau itu dan mencari jawaban, "Jadi menurutmu, perasaanku selama ini hanyalah bualan belaka?"

[ _berharap dia mengucap kata temu _]

[ 5 ]

Bunyi kelotak yang dihasilkan hak sepatunya menggema di koridor yang ia lewati. Berbekal beberapa analisis dan data yang ada di genggamannya, ia berjalan menuju ruangan yang berada di ujung, jauh dari hiruk-pikuk karyawan.

Diketuknya pintu berwarna coklat tua itu dan dibukanya segera ketika mendengar ada jawaban 'masuk' dari dalam.

"Oh, Temari_-nee_,"

Pria berambut merah dengan tato di dahinya menyapanya. Pria itu, Sabaku no Gaara, duduk di kursi kebesarannya sembari menuliskan sesuatu atau mungkin menandatangani beberapa dokumen yang masih menumpuk di mejanya.

"Ada apa?"

"Kau… kenapa kau tak memberitahuku sebelumnya tentang calon _partner _kita?"

Kegiatan Gaara pun terhenti ketika kakaknya melontarkan pertanyaan yang retoris. Atensinya beralih kepada kakaknya yang masih mematung di hadapannya, setelah menyimpan analisis dan data yang dibawanya dari ruangannya.

"Jangan libatkan masalah pribadi dengan pekerjaan ini, Temari-_nee_."

"Tidak Gaara. Seharusnya kau memberitahu saat perusahaan Uchiha pertama kali meminta kontrak kerja sama itu padaku, tidak seperti saat ini, saat dimana jadwal pertemuannya tinggal menghitung hari. Dan..." kata-kata Temari terpotong begitu saja.

"Kau tahu… aku… aku belum siap untuk bertemu lagi dengan Itachi setelah kejadian itu."

Bahunya bergetar hebat, begitu pula suaranya yang terdengar serak.

"Temari-_nee_, maafkan aku. Itachi-_nii_ yang memintanya."

"Apa?"

Gaara bangkit dari kursinya.

"Itachi-_nii _memintaku untuk melakukan ini semua. Ia bilang ia ingin meluruskan semuanya. Kau ingat? Kesalahpahaman yang terjadi di antara kalian berdua 5 tahun lalu."

"Jadi hanya itu? Bukan kah semuanya sudah jelas bahkan saat 5 tahun lalu? Untuk apa pula dia datang lagi dengan embel-embel menjalin kerja sama dengan perusahaan kita?" sekeras mungkin ia menahan getaran di bahunya, amarahnya perlahan mulai memuncak.

"Temari-_nee_, kalau kau keberatan aku akan–"

"Tidak Gaara. Tidak usah. Aku akan menemuinya."

Kata itu adalah kata terakhir yang didengar oleh sang bungsu karena setelahnya, Temari meninggalkan ruangannya dengan membanting keras pintu ruang kerjanya.

[ _tapi ternyata bukan kau, namun semu yang kutemu _]

[ 2 ]

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Itachi-_san_?"

Lewat suarapun, ia tahu pertanyaan itu ditujukan kepada dirinya.

Ia mendapati Shikamaru berdiri di belakangnya dengan senyum tipis yang sempat ia rindukan. Namun sedikit demi sedikit, ia menyadari bahwa hal itu sudah tidak patut ia lakukan lagi.

"Menurutmu?"

Setelah pernyataan yang bisa dibilang begitu mendadak dan singkat setelah pesta reuni sebelumnya, Temari dan Itachi meresmikan hubungan keduanya. Jadi tidak heran kabar itu sampai di telinga Shikamaru.

"_Long distance relationship_ dan membiarkan gadisnya satu universitas dengan mantan kekasihnya, apa dia tidak banyak pikiran? Hoam," ujarnya seraya menguap setelahnya.

"Heh, pria nanas, kau masih belum menghilangkan kebiasaan buruk menguapmu ya?"

"Ah, merepotkan. Sudah kubilang kebiasaan itu sudah ada sejak aku kecil."

Keduanya kemudian terdiam.

"Yah, baiklah, kalau kau bahagia itu bagus. Jangan sampai Itachi-_san_ mengecewakanmu, karena itu akan membuat dia sangat kerepotan, tahu!"

Di saat yang sama, Shikamaru berjalan seraya menyentuh puncak kepalanya, mengelusnya sesaat dan melaluinya begitu saja, meninggalkan Temari disana yang masih melihat punggungnya hingga hilang di tikungan gedung barat tempatnya ia menimba ilmu.

Iya, saat-saat bersamanya dengan Shikamaru telah usai mengingat di antara keduanya ada perbedaan yang tak bisa toleransi dan pertengkaran yang begitu sering. Namun akhirnya, mereka tidak canggung sama sekali setelahnya dan berpikir bahwa ini memang yang terbaik untuk mereka.

Sekadar teman dekat lama, kenalan, dan tidak lebih.

Atensinya beralih ketika hpnya bergetar.

"Oh? Itachi? Bukankah kau sedang di Kumo?"

"Eh? Aku akan selesai dalam 2 jam lagi, kau tunggu saja di gerbang utama."

"Ya, aku mencintaimu juga."

Ketika ia mematikan tombol _end call_ di layar gawainya, angin berhembus menerpa dirinya begitu pula dengan helaian-helaian rambut pirangnya yang tergerai bebas.

Shikamaru dan angin adalah hal yang sama. Hal yang hanya melintasinya sebatas dan sekejap, mempengaruhi sebagian hidupnya, dingin, dan yang jelas mereka tidak bertahan lama.

Setidaknya, itulah yang mulai saat ini akan ia percayai.

[ _susah payah kuramu rindu _]

[ 3 ]

"Sebagai pewaris utama perusahaan Uchiha, kau memang sibuk, ya?" ujar Temari sembari menggerakkan gelasnya yang berisi _cocktail_.

"Lagipula aku anak sulung. Dan Sasuke sudah bekerja dengan sesuai _passion_nya di perusahaan Uchiha."

Temari tak menatapnya, masih sibuk melihat gelas dengan cairan berwarna merah kecoklatan yang berada di genggaman tangannya dan hanya memutarnya tanpa tujuan jelas.

"Kau marah?"

"Tidak," jawabnya pendek dan meminum _cocktail_nya sampai habis setelahnya.

Itachi menghembuskan nafas berat. Dari raut wajahnya saja ia dapat menebak bahwa wanitanya tentu saja marah karena intensitas mereka untuk bertemu menjadi lebih sedikit dan sulit karena pekerjaan Itachi yang lebih sibuk ketimbang Temari. Itachi terkadang harus mengemudikan mobilnya dan melesat langsung ke Suna ketika ia dapat jadwal kosong.

Lagi-lagi, jarak memisahkan mereka berdua.

Dan sebenarnya Temari benci itu.

Ia sudah terlalu sering menjalin kasih dengan seseorang dan tidak pernah sejarang ini untuk bertemu. Saat dengan Itachi saat di bangku universitas, dirinya sudah cukup sabar untuk melakukan hubungan jarak jauh. Dan kini kini ia harus melakukannya lagi. Ia wanita. Dan benci untuk menunggu.

Namun Temari tahu, sisi egoisnya kini sedang bangkit dan sedang sensitif.

"_Ne_, Itachi."

Tanpa persetujuan dari Itachi, Temari langsung menarik kerah kemeja berwarna coklat tua yang digunakan pria bermarga Uchiha itu, mendekatkan dirinya ke arah Itachi dan menghapus jarak mereka berdua. Ciuman ini bukan ciuman panas yang dilakukan oleh orang yang mabuk, tapi ini adalah ciuman dimana ia menyalurkan rasa rindunya.

"Jangan tutup matamu, Uchiha."

Netra _emerald_nya menatap tegas ke dalam bola mata hitam pekat itu. Ia tak mau kehilangan momen seperti ini, momen yang hanya akan muncul setidaknya dalam kurun waktu 2 bulan sekali. Dan ia tak mau begitu saja ditinggal Itachi untuk kembali ke Konoha tanpa ada momen bersama seperti saat ini.

"Aku mencintaimu, Itachi." Setelahnya ucap Temari begitu usai menyalurkan rasa rindu masing-masing karena kekurangan oksigen. Di detik berikutnya, mereka hanya menempelkan kedua kening mereka dan saling bertatapan.

"Jangan katakana pernyataan itu saat kau mabuk."

Hal itu membuat Temari tersentak.

"Jangan membuatku semakin sulit untuk jauh darimu, Temari."

Perasaannya melunak dan tersenyum setelahnya.

"Aku minta maaf atas keegoisanku, Itachi."

Itachi menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak. Wajar kau marah. Tapi setelah ini, akan ku jamin intensitas bertemu kita lebih sering, oke?"

Mendengar hal itu, tentu saja ia senang.

"Eh? Pekerjaanmu?"

"Aku akan buat Ayah mengurangi jadwal kerjaku."

Perasaannya menghangat seketika, ketika Itachi menampakkan senyumnya di wajah tampannya dan mengelus rambut pirangnya. Ia ingin selalu seperti ini, dimana ia menginginkan keintiman kecil bersama Itachi yang hangat, berbeda dengan pembawaannya yang terkesan kaku dan canggung.

"Ingat ini Temari. Jika keduanya ditakdirkan satu sama lain, mereka pasti akan bertemu. Bukankah kita juga seperti itu?"

Dalam dekapannya, Temari menangis ingin menangis.

[ _berharap manis layaknya madu, kenyataannya pahit seperti jamu _]

[ 6 ]

"Aku kira pertemuannya akan dimulai lusa pada pukul 11 siang."

Jadwal temunya dengan calon rekan bisnisnya belum mulai. Tapi ia sudah bertemu duri terlebih dahulu. Uchiha Itachi dengan memakai setelan jas, tampang _stoic_ 5 tahunnya masih belum berubah dan kini pria itu berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya.

"Terlalu banyak kesalahpahaman, Temari."

Air muka Temari kembali menegang.

"Kau repot-repot datang hanya untuk mengatakan itu?"

Itachi menahan pergelangannya kala Temari berusaha melangkahkan kakinya kembali masuk ke apartemennya dan berniat mengakhiri pembicaraan secara sepihak.

"Jika kau berharap semua yang akan kau lakukan membuatku kembali padamu, kau salah besar, Itachi." Suaranya terdengar bergetar, menahan semua amarah dan kesedihan yang bergejolak dalam dirinya.

"Aku dan wanita bernama Izumi itu–"

Sejujurnya, Temari ingin menutup kedua telinganya atau sekaligus membenturkan kepalanya kuat-kuat pada tembok.

"Akan menikah."

Luka itu, luka 5 tahun lalu yang pernah Itachi tanamkan padanya kembali terbuka lebar.

"Kami akan menikah karena keputusan ayah yang–"

"Dan kau masih menganggap era ini masih patut untuk perjodohan? Lalu mengabaikan perasaanku begitu saja?"

Temari berbalik menatapnya. Mata itu, mata yang sudah mengeluarkan likuid bening. Kemarahan, kebencian, dan kesedihan terlihat jelas dan Itachi tahu itu. Suaranya bergetar menahan amarah, bahunya pun ikut bergetar dan kali ini ia tak bisa terlihat tegar di hadapan Itachi.

"Dengar. 5 tahun lalu, kami baru berkenalan dan entah bagaimana jadinya ayah tiba-tiba mengatur semua ini."

Isakan kecil kini terdengar dari bibir ranum itu.

"Kau yang pertama mengatakan padaku perasaanmu bukan hanya bualan belaka, lalu, kau anggap perasaanku apa?" ujarnya getir, berusaha untuk tersenyum di hadapan Itachi.

"Kau tahu, aku yang awalnya ragu padamu dan kini keraguan itu semakin jelas," imbuhnya di sela-sela tangisnya.

Baginya, semuanya sudah jelas sejak 5 tahun lalu bahkan tanpa Itachi menjelaskan dan datang padanya seperti saat ini. Ia sudah menyerah dengan perasaannya, menyerah pada Itachi dan menyerah akan masa depannya dengan pria yang ia cintai.

"Ya, Itachi kita ditakdirkan untuk bertemu namun tidak ditakdirkan satu sama lain."

Tangannya beralih ke kemeja bagian bawah Itachi. Ia menggenggamnya, tersenyum masam mengingat ini adalah benar-benar kali terakhir untuknya dengan melibatkan perasaan pribadinya akan bertemu dengan Itachi.

"Dengar Itachi, aku–"

Perkataannya terhenti begitu saja di ujung lidahnya kala Itachi menarik tubuhnya, memeluknya dengan erat, dan untuk pertama kalinya pria itu menangis di balik bahunya.

"Jangan melihatku, Temari. Aku tahu aku ini pria brengsek yang bahkan tak mampu melawan ayahnya sendiri. Aku bahkan tak berani menjelaskan semuanya padamu sejak awal."

Temari terdiam di baliknya.

"Aku tahu. Aku bahkan harus rela mengorbankan perasaan berhargamu, wanita yang benar-benar aku cintai."

"Tidak Temari, setelah pernikahan ini, aku akan–"

"Tidak, Itachi."

Temari membelai punggung Itachi dengan lembut.

"Menceraikan Izumi? Itu tidak perlu. Jangan membuat keluarga kecilmu kelak hancur demi aku. Kau tahu, aku akan membawa pria yang bahkan jauh lebih hebat darimu, Itachi… tenang saja," ujarnya dan terkekeh setelahnya, berusaha menghibur dirinya sendiri.

"Semuanya sudah jelas, dan sekarang lebih baik kau pulang. Tidak baik jika tahu-tahu Izumi atau ayahmu memergokimu disini,"

"Temari, aku–

Temari melepaskan pelukannya dengan setengah paksaan. Ia tak mau larut dalam kesedihan, apalagi setelah Itachi langsung datang di hadapannya seperti ini. Dan untuk terakhir kalinya, ia melihat wajah Itachi. Wajah itu bukan wajah kaku yang biasa pria itu perlihatkan.

"Aku baru tahu kalau kau sangat jelek ketika menangis."

"Aku harap jangan terlalu memikirkanku, dan mungkin kau harus belajar untuk berhenti memikirkanku. Mungkin awalnya akan terasa berat, tapi aku, tidak. Kita, akan baik-baik saja kelak," lanjutnya.

"Untuk terakhir kalinya, maaf atas keegoisanku, Itachi."

"Banyak yang ingin kukatakan padamu, tapi, ini terakhir kalinya, selamat, ya?"

Genggaman keduanya lepas begitu saja. Kali ini, Temari benar-benar memutus pembicaraannya secara satu pihak, meninggalkan Itachi dan segera menutup pintu apartemennya.

Di balik pintu itu, bahunya bergetar lagi, likuid dari pelupuk matanya turun dan isakan yang sempat ia tahan kini meluncur begitu saja dari bibirnya. Berusaha untuk meminimalisir isakan dengan menutupnya dengan kedua tangannya, namun hal itu masih membuat isakannya terdengar jelas. Tak peduli bahwa Itachi masih berdiri mematung di baliknya dan mendengar semuanya, karena yang ia inginkan saat ini adalah mengeluarkan semua kesedihannya.

_Takdir telah memisahkan dua insan yang saling mencintai_

_Sebab ada suatu hal yang tak bisa diubah dan diperbaiki_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

おわり

Author's Note :

Teruntuk Rizki Akbar, teman seperjuangan, terima kasih telah menyumbangkan kalimat-kalimat indahnya, berkatnya, saya dapat terinspirasi dan dapat membuat hingga merampungkan cerita ini.

YA AMPUN. SERIUS. INI DRAMA BANGET. Entah kenapa saya kangen dengan salah satu _crack pair_ ini dan setelah lama tidak terjun ke dunia FFn yang bahkan sepertinya saya hampir meninggalkan ShikaTema (_canon_ sebenarnya di fandom Naruto dan efek lama sudah tidak menulis ShikaTema) maaf, sisi egois saya sedang ingin menulis _fic_ ItaTema ini T_T Dan saya sengaja tidak menuliskan keterangan waktu yang jelas dan hanya menuliskan hint dengan nomor. Kurang lebihnya itu adalah paparan alur ceritanya, berharap _readers _dapat memahaminya.

Dan iya saya tahu karena sudah sangat jarang terutama bagi para _author _yang bergelut dengan _fic_ apalagi dengan _crack pair _macam ini. Namun apa daya imajinasi saya memaksa saya untuk menuliskan _fic_ ini.

Uhh, _btw_ Itachi disini terlalu lemah ya karakternya? Untuk memperjelas, saya disini memfokuskan segala sudut dari Temari dan mengurangi sudut dari Itachi. Disini, anggap saja Itachi sebenarnya memang menyukai dan meyayangi Temari dengan sangat, namun ia terlalu kaku untuk mengungkapkan perasaan sesungguhnya. /digeplak _readers_. Tapi jujur saya ingin menyampaikan perasaan Itachi yang 'tidak tersampaikan' pada Temari disini. Jadi seakan-akan Temari yang lebih cinta pada Itachi, tapi itu tidak sepenuhnya benar kok karena keduanya disini memang sama-sama mencintai dan menyayangi, oke?

Ah sekian penyampaian dari saya, semoga _readers_ menikmatinya.

Terima kasih.

_Sincerely_,

Yusvira


End file.
